jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bongo
miniatur|Eine von vielen Varianten: Der [[Triblasen-Bongo]] Bongos waren das Hauptverkehrsmittel der Gungans in den Gewässern von Naboo. Sie kamen in unterschiedlichen Formen vor und dienten vor allem dem Transport von Personen und Fracht. Besonders bezeichnend für diesen Fahrzeugtyp war seine Vielseitigkeit und seine große gesellschaftliche Bedeutung für die Gungans, die kaum Landfahrzeuge und keinerlei Raumschiffe oder sonstige Fluggeräte nutzten. Eigenschaften Da die Gungans sich schon Jahrhunderte vor der Invasion von Naboo in die Tiefen der Seen und Meere ihres Heimatplaneten zurückgezogen hatten, waren Landfahrzeuge für sie zweitrangig. Tatsächlich beschränkten sich diese auf Streitwagen und vergleichbare Gerätschaften. Die Wasserwelt Naboos mit ihren zahllosen Gewässern, Tunneln und Höhlen stellte hingegen die ideale Umgebung für den Einsatz von Unterseebooten dar. Gunganische Bongos besaßen damit eine große Wichtigkeit und verkehrten regelmäßig auf verschiedenen Routen zwischen den Unterwasserstädten.Secrets of Naboo Einer der bekanntesten Typen war der Triblasen-Bongo, wie er im Jahre 32 VSY von Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Jar-Jar Binks genutzt wurde.Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen Wie die schimmernden Blasen-Bauwerke ihrer Städte, so bestand auch die Grundsubstanz der gunganischen Bongos aus organischem Material und wurde entsprechend ihrer geplanten Funktion mit technischen Elementen versehen. Die korallenartige Struktur züchtete man hierzu in großen Fertigungsblasen heran, wie sie beispielsweise in Otoh Gunga zu finden waren. War sie ausgereift, so stattete man sie nach und nach in Handarbeit mit den weiteren Bauteilen wie dem Antrieb, der Energieversorgung und Passagier- oder Frachtkabinen aus. Zudem wurde jeder einzelne Bongo mit großem Aufwand nahezu künstlerisch verziert, was jeden einzelnen von ihnen zum Unikat machte. Ihre Formen konnten auf diese Weise vielfältig gestaltet werden, und wurden an die zahlreichen möglichen Aufgaben angepasst. Neben den häufig anzutreffenden Transportbongos unterschiedlicher Größe für Handelsgüter oder Personen existierten auch besondere Ausfertigungen. Während große, luxuriöse Modelle wie die Heyblibber unter anderem vom Rep-Rat und einflussreichen Persönlichkeiten wie Boss Nass für lange Reisen genutzt wurden, gab es auch militärisch ausgelegte Bongos für den Transport von Truppen oder Einsätze von Milizen. Sogar einsitzige Varianten für Wettrennen wurden gebaut.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Eine wichtige Funktion war außerdem ihre Verwendung als Erntefahrzeug, da die Gungans im Gegensatz zu den Naboo ihr Plasma nur auf natürlichem Wege durch die Ernte von Locap-Knospen gewinnen konnten. Angetrieben wurden die halborganischen Bongos mittels eines Elektromotivfeldes, das sie mithilfe eines rotierenden Flossenschweifs im Wasser vorwärts schob. Manche Modelle erreichten so Geschwindigkeiten von mehr als 80 Stundenkilometern. Nach dem Andocken konnte der Antrieb durch Energie aus Plasmageneratoren aufgeladen werden. Diese Antriebsform war das Ergbnis zahlreicher Experimente mit verschiedenen alternativen Lösungen. Die Fracht- oder Passagierkabinen wurden nicht durch feste Kuppeln oder Luken verschlossen, sondern durch Hydrostatische Blasehydrostatischer Felder]], die auch den gunganischen Gebäuden in den Unterwasserstädten ihre typische Blasenform verliehen. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Wort Bongo hat in der Realität verschiedene Bedeutungen, unter anderem bezeichnet es eine Antilopenart und eine bekannte Sorte von Trommeln aus Kuba. Zudem findet sich "Bongo" mehrfach als Teil geographischer Bezeichnung auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent. *Obwohl verschiedene Sorten von Bongos für Die dunkle Bedrohung entworfen wurden, wurde nur der Triblasen-Bongo tatsächlich im Film gezeigt. Quellen * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Wasserfahrzeuge Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Gungans Kategorie:Legends en:Bongo es:Bongo nl:Bongo pt:Bongo tribolha ru:Бонго